Nymphonium
by Maru-x-Karuka
Summary: Yullen: Just a cute little oneshot with mermaid Allen and human Kanda. Has the aspect of forever mated sort of thing. Enjoy!


**Yo wassup bitches and bastards! I'm this baka's alter ego Maru and I have a new story for y'all since Karuka seems to be strugglin with her current stories.**

 **This here story was inspired by my time at Ocean Shores which is a cold beach here in Washington State.**

* * *

Mermaids are the epitome of beauty, their graceful fins propelling them through the water, the exotic colors making them more unique than any other creature. These wonderful beings used to live with the humans peacefully until one man, the Millennium Earl, decided that the vibrant scales of the mermaids were valuable. Thus began the hunt. Thousands of mers died and soon decided to break all contact with humans, fearing for their species survival. Hundreds of years passed and soon the mers became nothing more than a legend.

….

Kanda sat with one leg up against his chest on the dock which overlooked the ocean. He had been forced to the beach by his frenemy Lavi and his tolerable friend Lenalee for his birthday which he was not happy about.

The day had gone by with only twelve death threats upon the baka usagi and ten scolding's from Lenalee. For Kanda, that was an all-time low. Currently the samurai was watching the waves beat upon the wood of the dock, finding this particular scene to be breathtaking.

It was this moment that changed his life forever, for in the water two meters out was a creature of no comparable beauty. The face was young and framed by short wavy hair which only went down to the shoulders. But what caught Kanda was the coloring of this person, the hair was pure white and the eyes were large and silver.

The samurai was going to ignore the person when he noticed a fin behind them. Thinking there was a large fish by the person he tried to point it out to the now apparent boy; which Kanda thought was a female until said boy rose up a little. This gesture seemed to confuse the boy for he suddenly ducked under the water and resurfaced a little closer to Kanda.

On the other side of the dock was a ship with a gaff, clearly for landing that trophy fish. One of the fisherman caught sight of the fin by the boy which could land him another really great catch. He grabbed his gaff and stabbed where the fish supposedly was.

A piercing scream ripped through the air as blood surrounded the boy. Kanda reacted on instincts before common sense. The samurai drew his sword and put his other arm down to curl around the screaming boys' waist. Slowly he dropped his sword until the fisherman was long gone; but now he had another issue on his hands. The boy had stopped screaming but there looked to be a lot of blood and Kanda didn't even know what was hurt.

Kanda pulled the boy up unto the dock only to stare in shock as he observed that this boy was indeed hurt, but it's what was hurt that really shocked him. Instead of legs there was a long silver fin with white tips, the merman's face was scrunched up in pain but he also seemed to be pleading for Kanda not to reveal what he was.

The samurai slowly nodded and took off his jacket, cautiously wrapping said jacket around the injured fin. Kanda lifted the injured creature and made his home in the small apartment just a mile from the ocean.

* * *

Once Kanda made it to his house, he placed the merman, who had been quiet the entire time, on his bed and removed the now bloody jacket.

"This might sting a little." The samurai spoke as he went up and retrieved some disinfectant. Applying said disinfectant was difficult since the gorgeous merman kept squirming around. Taking the gauze, Kanda wrapped the wound and then went to the bathroom to fill the tub with water for the merman to sit in while he thought of his next move.

" _Thank you for your helpful actions,"_ came a voice that sounded like a mixture of bells chiming in the wind and the faint rustle of the waves beating on the beaches' shore. Kanda turned to see the merman smiling at him and felt a slight heat make its way to his cheeks. The merman gestured for Kanda to return and smile when said samurai stalked over.

" _I am called Allen, what are you called?"_ The mer asked with a slight tilt of the head. With a sigh, the samurai walked over and sat next to the mer while looking at the different shades of silver that made up the fin.

"I'm Kanda Yuu, but if you call me Yuu I'm going to stab you with mugen." came the disgruntled reply. The silver mer just smiled and began to study Kanda's legs intently.

" _I owe you a debt. It is customary that I be forever at your side to help you in any way as to repay this debt."_ Allen said as he brought a disfigured left arm up to trace the muscles on the samurai's biceps. Kanda nodded absentmindedly. He turned to look at the mer once again but was met with a soft pair of pale pink lips against his own.

" _Now we have forever."_

* * *

 **Just a cute little oneshot that I thought ya'll deserved. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Maru/Karuka**


End file.
